Administrative Core - Summary The Center for Complexity and Self-Management of Chronic Disease (CSCD) will address the growing problem of chronic disease. One of the critical cores in accomplishing that objective is the Administrative Core (ACORE). The ACORE will provide the oversight and infrastructure for the CSCD Center. The Executive Committee, the group that will facilitate the operationalization of the Center's scientific vision and resource allocation will be embedded in the ACORE. The ACORE will be responsible for the overall evaluation of the Center and financial stewardship and health. It will be the link to interdisciplinary colleagues and the External Advisory Committee. The aims specific to the ACORE are 1) To leverage complexity to advance the science of self-management for the promotion of health in chronic illness by a) providing consultation and mentorship to interdisciplinary teams around innovative methods for analyzing the effects of complex interventions; b)providing interdisciplinary forums, seminars, workshops and brainstorming sessions; c) establishing a resource bank (with Methods/Analytics Core) with tools (measurement, technology, and /or intervention manuals) that can be used in studies or further developed for other populations; and 2) to develop plans to sustain the CSCD and the interdisciplinary teams who are in its membership by a) facilitating new and continued Center membership through the development of an integrated communication strategy that includes relevant disciplines throughout the University and neighboring health system, b) using real time data quarterly to inform the need for upgrades in processes and c) evaluating outcomes on a biannual basis to facilitate any required changes to improve sustainability. In short, the ACORE will be the working engine for the Center that will enable both the Pilot and Methods/Analytics Cores to be successful in completing their aims.